The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an MRI apparatus for imaging of a bodily fluid flowing inside a subject.
MRI apparatus has heretofore been used for imaging of, for example, blood flowing through a blood vessel. One method for imaging of blood takes advantage of an inflow effect of blood flowing through a blood vessel (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-082867).
In such a known MRI apparatus, for artery/vein separation and rendering an artery image only, it is necessary to capture images two times in the same imaging field of view and obtain a difference between two images captured. Accordingly, there is a problem that it takes time for image acquisition.